Birthday Surprise
by Fushigi Venus
Summary: It's Jake's birthday and Hamilton is nowhere to be found -- I wrote this 2 years ago, and the idea had never been used before, but who knows now...so please read+review and enjoy! ^__^


Birthday Surprise 1/1  
  
Summary: It's Jake's birthday.  
  
Spoilers: Cinderbella (Hamilton knows about Jake)  
  
1 Note: This is my first Jake/Hamilton fic and I wrote it on a whim when my power was out. I  
  
have no confidence in myself, so I really think this fic sucks. I was going to write more, but I  
  
figured that I should end it to put people out of their misery for reading it. Please send me some  
  
feedback. :-)  
  
Note again: I wrote this 2 years ago, and my writing style has changed somewhat, but I figured I'd post it because I actually still like this fic and I really don't think I would have written it any differently now. Yeah…anyways…pllllllllease review. ::tries to look pathetic:: ^__^  
  
************  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
Jake rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm. Today was not a day she felt like  
  
getting up for Finn's English class. It was her birthday, and although she should have been happy  
  
since her mother had actually remembered this year, she wasn't. Her alarm went off again,  
  
reminding her that if she was late again for class that Finn would surely suspect something.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and sitting on the lawn with the rest of the class.  
  
Hamilton wasn't there yet, so she looked over her notes until class began. Even as Finn started  
  
lecturing the class Hamilton still hadn't shown up. When the class was over Jake went back to  
  
her room, half-expecting for Hamilton to be there waiting for her. When she found her room  
  
empty she became truly worried. It wasn't like Hamilton to just disappear without telling her.  
  
She picked up her books for her next class and left her room.  
  
As she was walking she spotted Will talking to Caroline by the lake.  
  
"Hey Will, have you seen Fleming around?"  
  
"Nope, sorry man. I haven't seen him since dinner last night."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Jake continued on to her class, deep in thought over where Hamilton could  
  
be.  
  
By the time all of her classes were over she was ready to call the police. Lena, Scout, and  
  
even Finn hadn't seen Hamilton all day either. She decided to skip dinner and wait in her room in  
  
case he decided to call. She unlocked the door, and almost screamed when someone's voice  
  
said through the darkness, "Don't turn the light on yet."  
  
She was relieved when she realized that it was Hamilton's voice. She heard him walk to the  
  
other side of the room and pick something up, but she couldn't see anything because Hamilton  
  
had drawn down the shades to the window, making it impossible to see anything.  
  
"Come over here, by me."  
  
"Hamilton, why can't I turn on the light? It's so dark and I can't see a thing. How do you  
  
expect me not to trip and fall?"  
  
"Just walk straight, I cleaned everything up."  
  
She slowly walked forward, until she felt his hand stop her.  
  
"Okay, now close your eyes."  
  
"Fine, okay, they're closed." She was exasperated by this little game he was playing.  
  
She heard a scraping noise, then, "Okay, open them."  
  
Hamilton was standing with a cupcake with a single lit candle and a wrapped package. She  
  
felt her jaw drop.  
  
"Happy birthday Jacqueline," he said, smiling.  
  
"What? How did you know it was my birthday?" she said, feeling a smile spread across her  
  
face.  
  
"Well...I am the dean's son, so do have access to all of the student files, and you hadn't  
  
mentioned it, so I decided to surprise you."  
  
"I can't believe you! You had me so worried."  
  
Hamilton's smile widened and he simply said, "Aren't you going to blow out your candle and  
  
make a wish?"  
  
Jake smiled; she had evil thoughts in her head. "Well aren't you going to sing 'Happy  
  
Birthday' to me first?"  
  
His smile faltered slightly, but he quickly regained it. "Fine, but you'll regret it later, because I  
  
can't sing for my life."  
  
He took a deep breath, and began...  
  
"Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday dear Jacqueline,  
  
Happy birthday to you."  
  
Jake tried not to laugh when his voice cracked; he was just too adorable. She leaned towards  
  
him, looking into his eyes, and blew out the candle. The room was black again, and she heard  
  
him walk across the room to turn the light on. He smiled at her and extended the gift to her. She  
  
sat down on her bed, quickly opened it, and stared at what was inside. Hamilton had somehow  
  
gotten a picture of her and her mother next to each other, smiling. You could tell that they  
  
weren't posing for the picture, but it was still perfect.  
  
"Thank you so much Hamilton...I don't even know what else to say..."  
  
Hamilton sat down on the bed next to her, "Well, I know how much you missed your mother,  
  
so I thought this might help."  
  
"I love it so much, thank you again." She leaned over and kissed him, trying to show him  
  
how much this truly meant to her. "So is this why you weren't around at all today?"  
  
"Yeah, I spent most of the day trying to find a picture frame and the other half in my family's  
  
kitchen trying to make a cake. I did something wrong though, because the cake ended up  
  
exploding in the oven, so I had to beg Lena to make me a cupcake at the last minute."  
  
"Oh god, she must be really frightened of us now."  
  
"Let her be," and with that Hamilton pulled Jake into another kiss.  
  
*End* 


End file.
